


Just Resting My Eyes

by ragewerthers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F3S, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Iggy needs some rest, Slight Ignis Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: When Ignis starts to run himself a little ragged, his friends decide to step in and make sure he looks after himself.  And they will turn King and Country against him if they have to!
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 17
Kudos: 80





	Just Resting My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bgn846](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/gifts).



> Hello there! This is another wonderful F3S prompto from my friend @bgn846 that she gave me all the way back in April!!! I can't believe how long it's taken me to write it, but I have been wanting to get this all polished up and ready for MONTHS!
> 
> The prompt was:
> 
> "Stolen naps and getting discovered. Falling asleep in places like the office, the backseat of the car, the tub, the kitchen table. Etc. Who finds who and what do they do? Tease, kiss, hug, carry to someplace comfier?"
> 
> I hope that you enjoy it, my friend!
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr at: ragewerthers.tumblr
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“Do you think he’s been tranquilized?!”

“There’s no way someone could tranquilize Iggy, Prom. Er… right, Gladio?”

“No. Though he is lookin’ a little pale.”

The soft touch of someone’s warm hand against his brow mixed with the voices slowly started to bring Ignis out of his stupor.

_Where was he?_

_Why was it so dark?_

_Why was his cheek and back aching like they were?_

Slowly, rational thought began to come back to the forefront of the Adviser’s mind.

The last thing he remembered doing was coming back from a four hour meeting with some of the Council. It was a meeting in preparation of another meeting and if that wasn’t the most tedious thing, he had to write up the minutes of the meeting about a meeting.

Apparently, while in the process of doing so, he had managed to nod off at his desk. His cheek now firmly pressed into the keys of his laptop and his back hunched over rather uncomfortably.

“M’fine…,” he grumbled, voice hoarse as he tiredly tried to swat at the hand on his forehead, regardless of how nice it felt.

“Yeah, and I’m the Queen of Niflheim,” Gladio countered, though Ignis could hear the smirk in his voice.

Blinking one tired eye open he was proven right about that smirk, though perhaps it was a trick of the light that made him see a bit of worry in those amber eyes as well.

Closing his eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath, Ignis sat up from his ill timed nap place, his back crackling in ways that no 19 year olds back should.

“Oh my god, grandpa, what is happening to you?” he heard Noct ask as he finally got himself situated, only to hear a small ‘oof’ follow shortly after. Looking up he saw Gladio’s hand hovering over the young Prince’s head from a well placed smack and Prompto’s elbow digging into his side. Both had disapproving looks on their faces and honestly, Ignis did appreciate the gesture on his part.

“I think what his majesty is trying to say is… are you alright, Iggy?” Gladio asked, turning to look back at his friend. This time there was no mistaking the worry etched over his features and Ignis offered up a tired smile.

“I’m fine, Gladio. Truly. A busy week has merely caught up with me. I was just… resting my eyes,” he said, though his statement lost its effect as he had to cover his mouth to smother a jaw cracking yawn.

“Dude, you were snoring so loud we could hear you from the hall. We thought a garula had gotten into your office!” Prompto offered up and this time Ignis felt his cheeks flush up.

“And that is the most color I’ve seen on your face in awhile,” Gladio pointed out as well, crossing his arms over his chest. “Listen. I know we pester you about this about once a week, but you need to take some time for yourself. What would you do if you walked in on Noct sleeping in the middle of… the… ya know what, bad example.”

“Hey!”

Ignis bit his lower lip to stifle a chuckle, causing the other three to turn and look at him.

“I appreciate your concern, but I promise I’m doing just fine. I can look after myself,” he offered, standing up from his desk and closing his laptop. “But… judging by you three being here, I assume you needed me for something?”

“Tweedle dee and Tweedle Prom here wanted to head over to the arcade and I was going to escort them. But… I wanted to check in with you first and make sure his Majesty wasn’t trying to skive off of anything.”

Ignis smiled at that and shook his head. “No. If memory serves Noct finished up his English essay last night and I was going to revise it this evening. I see no harm in them going out for a few hours.”

“Oh my god, I’m not seven! It literally sounds like parents setting up a play date for me!” Noct grumbled, causing Prompto to giggle beside him despite his best efforts.

“Well if you behaved like a good child your mother and I wouldn’t have to do this,” Gladio teased causing Prompto to laugh harder as Ignis rolled his eyes fondly.

“You all are ridiculous. But you better get going. I do hope you’ll be back at a reasonable time, however. I’m making anak steak kebabs this evening,” Ignis said as he began pulling together his notes into a folder to take with him.

“There is absolutely no way I’m missing out on that. You can bet I’ll have the kids back in time,” Gladio said lightly before turning to Noct and Prompto. “Gods help you if we miss dinner,” he warned, already starting to herd them out the door.

Ignis chuckled as he watched the trio leaving. If setting a time rarely kept them on track, then using Gladio’s appetite as an alarm usually worked. Before long he had all of his papers and his laptop squared away in his carry case and was heading to the Prince’s apartment to start on his evening tasks.

He’d gotten in a nice little cat nap so hopefully he’d be able to have a productive rest of the evening.

\-----------------------------

“I’m such an idiot!”

“Dude, no you’re not! Noct tell him!”

“No because we were both idiots!”

_What was going on?_

_Where… OH NO!_

Ignis sat up so fast he almost sent himself flying backwards in the kitchen chair he’d been seated in. The only thing saving him from a freefall backwards being Gladio’s quick reflexes and impressive strength.

The Shield in training reached out in time to brace the back of the chair, causing Ignis to remain half tipped back and looking up at the upside down face of his friend.

“... uh… hello…,” Ignis said sheepishly, his head feeling slightly dizzy from the sudden shift in perspective. “If you would be so kind as to set me down I think I may have to go check on our dinner.”

“What dinner? There’s a package of thawed anak steaks on the counter and a couple peppers on the cutting board. Dinner never happened, Specs,” Noct tried to explain carefully, watching his friend with far more concern than Ignis wanted to see on his face. Though honestly, hearing that he hadn’t even started on their meal made guilt start bubbling up in his chest.

“I… I’m sorry. I was just resting my eyes for a mo-...,” The sudden jolt of being tipped back farther had Ignis flailing slightly as a rather unbecoming yelp escaped him. Soon he was refocused on Gladio and the look the man was giving him was thunderous.

“Don’t you dare apologize, Ignis. Not for being exhausted. And that’s what this is. Exhaustion. It’s not just resting your eyes,” Gladio stated, slowly lowering Ignis back to the floor before stepping to the side. He kept his eyes leveled with the Adviser who, for once, didn’t have a rebuttal ready on the tip of his tongue. Without anything forthcoming, Gladio took it as a sign to continue. “We’re worried about you, Ignis. I knew I shouldn’t have just let this go back at your office. You need to take a break and get some rest.”

“But…,”

“No. No buts, Specs,” Noct spoke up, looking just as angry as Gladio and doing a fine job of looking the part of a future monarch. “I’m ordering you to take time off. I swear I’ll get my Dad involved if I have to.”

“And I’ll get my Dad to step in as well,” Gladio said matter-of-factly, crossing his arms over his chest and standing up taller.

“Yeah! And… um…,” Prompto paused a moment, trying to figure out his own master stroke before a smug smile finally appeared. “Sure would be a shame if Cor found out that you were overworking yourself like this. Remember how he almost had that Councilman’s head when the dick made those comments about you? How do you think he’ll react knowing that you’re the one running yourself ragged?”

Ignis paused as he heard that, looking between the three of them. Each one with an absolute look of determination in their eyes.

“So… you three are willing to pit the three most important figureheads of Insomnia against me to make sure I get some rest?” Ignis asked quietly, watching as they all nodded in unison.

“Think about that, Ignis. We are literally planning on turning a King, a Shield and a Marshal on you to make sure you sleep. And what’s more… is that you know they’ll make sure you do,” Gladio said simply, this time allowing a small smile to appear. “And I mean… you’re due for a vacation, right? We could all go camping for the weekend. Get you out of the Citadel just to do nothing. You deserve it.”

There really did seem to be no way of getting out of this and honestly, the last thing he wanted to do was to pull King Regis, Clarus and Cor into this so with a little shake of his head he finally relented.

“Alright. You three win,” he offered, giving them a tired smile and watching as the trio relaxed in front of him. “But I swear if this really is an easy going camping trip then that means I don’t have to gut the fish or do the dishes, correct? I’ll happily cook, but I’m not doing the manual labor.”

“Nah. That’s what we’ve got Dad for,” Prompto teased, giving Gladio a nudge before finding himself in a headlock, letting out a surprised squeak and flailing against the man's side.

“That’s it… you’re on fish cleaning duty,” Gladio growled playfully, ruffling Prompto’s hair and making him sputter.

Ignis had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing at the ridiculous sight.

Perhaps he really could do with a nice little vacation. A chance to catch up on some nothingness and just… take a break?

\-----------------------------

“I mean… we did say that he should use the time to catch up on rest. Right, guys?”

“Well.. yeah, but I was betting it would be reading in the shade or… I don’t know… reading not in the shade.”

“Shh… if you two don’t keep it down you’ll wake him up,” Gladio whispered as they all took in the sight before them.

After their mini intervention at Noct’s apartment it had been agreed that they would all go on a small camping trip to get out of the Citadel. Get Ignis away from the hustle and bustle and let him get a chance to relax.

And to be fair everything had been going as planned. They’d made it to the haven in good time and Gladio had already set up the tent while Noct and Prompto scouted out the best places to go fishing and to get firewood.

Ignis had mentioned leaving his new book in the backseat of the car and they hadn’t thought anything of it. 

Until fifteen minutes had passed and no Adviser had returned.

Fearing foul play they had all taken off in a mad dash back to the car only to come across something they had all become far too accustomed to as of late.

Sprawled out in the backseat of the car, hand loosely holding onto the missing book, mouth slightly agape and glasses askew, Ignis was out like a light. The soft snoring coming from the young Adviser was a testament that he was definitely not disturbed by their arrival and that spoke volumes of just how tired he had been.

_Click._

“You know that when he finds out you took a picture of him like that you’re a dead man, right?” Noct asked Prompto, the blond only chuckling and looking at the picture on his camera.

“What? He looks so peaceful right now! I couldn’t help myself. When do we get to see a peaceful Iggy? Never!”

“If you two are done maybe you could help me?” Gladio said, arms already full of the sleeping Adviser who, even after being shifted around, still slept on completely oblivious to the world around him. Though Gladio did have to fight a blush when the man nuzzled against his chest slightly.

“Oh my gods, please let me take another picture? Please! He’s literally being adorable right now and that’s even more rare than a peaceful Iggy!” Prompto asked even as they all began to make their way back to the tent.

“Heck, it’s even more rare then a sleeping Ignis,” Noct teased, making Gladio chuckle.

“What are you talkin’ about?” Gladio said lightly, looking down at Ignis as the poor guy slept on, completely unawares of their conversation. Gods he needed this and Gladio was more than ready to make sure that he got to enjoy as much rest as he needed. 

“He’s just... resting his eyes.”


End file.
